Alison Montgomery
| }} /Gallery|Gallery}} }} Alison Montgomery works at Spencer Publications and is Bill Spencer Jr.'s assistant who does all his dirty work for him. She is portrayed by Princess Theodora of Greece and Denmark, known by her stage name of Theodora Greece. Alison also works with Bill's attorney Justin Barber. She has had a romance with Deacon Sharpe. "What's with the leaves?"-Alison to Bill "You better pack your backs and leave."-Alison to Adele Storylines Bill never supported Hope Logan and his son Liam Spencer being together. Hope and Liam were getting married in Italy. Bill Spencer Jr. got Hope's father Deacon Sharpe out of prison to stop their wedding. Deacon was hesitant at first but later agreed. Bill then took Deacon and Alison to Italy to stop the wedding. Bill told Steffy Forrester (Liam's ex-wife) to stay in Italy knowing something might happen. When Deacon and Alison were alone Deacon decided to ask Alison about Liam and Hope. Alison admitted she doesn't know Hope very well, but she sees she loves him as much as he loves her. Alison admit to Deacon that she has a soft spot for bad boys. Deacon told her she's beautiful and started speaking to her in Italian. She told him she'd help him but won't let him use her. The two passionately kissed. Deacon went along with Bill's plan and Liam and Hope never got married. Bill was stressed from his wife Katie Logan and had Alison drink some shots with him. Bill drove on the road and crashed into Brooke Logan (Katie's older sister and his ex-lover) and Brooke dragged Bill home for aid while Katie came to Brooke's house after she called Bill's cell and Brooke answered and was furious. Katie took off her ring and said Bill and Brooke should be together. Brooke and Bill did it in Brooke's bed and Brooke got pregnant and later had a miscarriage. Bill Spencer's niece Caroline Spencer II just got jilted by her ex-boyfriend Rick Forrester because he engaged in a relationship with Maya Avant who he met at Dayzee Leigh's while helping out there. Bill has Alison and Justin dig up some dirt on Maya Avant. They've found that Maya is an ex-convict but was proven innocent. Maya was sent to jail because of Jesse Graves who commited an illegal crime with a gun. Maya also has a restraining order against him. Alison met up with Jesse Graves so he'll talk with Maya at the party and gave him a tall stack of cash, she told him half now and half later. Bill set Maya up at a party with Jesse Graves. Maya bumped into him and they had a chat. Alison showed up at the party as a dork in disquise with a camera to take pictures. Bill threatened Maya if she continued a relationship with Rick, she could go back to jail. Bill also slid the picture on his desk. Alison showed up at Maya's apartment with the phtoto's and made her end it with Rick.Maya ended their relationship but later told Rick everything and got back together. Rick threatened if Bill bullied Maya again, he would fire Caroline from working at Forrester Creations. At Brooke's birthday party her enemy, Taylor Hamilton, blurted out Brooke got pregnant with Bill's child and then had a miscarriage after her sisters admired her. Katie asked Brooke if this was true, but Brooke said nothing because she could never lie to her sister. Bill and Katie then got a divorce. Bill's older sister Karen Spencer helping Katie through the divorce. Katie asked for one percent knowing Bill wouldn't mind, giving Bill 49%, and Karen 50%. Katie, with Karen's permission, fires Bill when all of Bill's workers come in, and Alison makes a cameo appearance. Bill left Brooke to go to Katie just for Katie to sign agreement to his custody of Spencer Publications and part custody of his child. When Bill got his office back, Alison reappeared with Justin. Alison appeared to be good friends with Bill's lawyer, Justin Barber. When Katie's assistant, Adele, walked in, Alison told her to pack her bags and leave. On May 5, 2014, Alison returns to the company when Brooke hands Katie's signed papers back to her which Brooke secretly kept. Katie lost the company and Bill returned to CEO. Alison and Justin come back in and Alison is now a brunette and joked that Bill can't have two blondes in his life. Alison then made a joke comparing Katie to the wicked witch of the east and Bill didn't appreciate it because Katie is hurting right now. Justin told Bill he thinks Ridge Forrester saw his face after Justin piloting a helicopter dumped him into the Persian Gulf once Ridge ruined Bill and Brooke's wedding in Abu Dhabi. Ridge suffered amnesia after being presumed dead and when he got back to L.A. he started regaining memory. Ridge accused Bill as being the cause for the accident. Alison made sure she'd take care of it. She deleted a document of it and deleted the footprints. Deacon stopped over by the Logan Mansion while Hope, Brooke, and Katie were talking about the possibility of Bill attempting to kill Ridge. Deacon took responsibility for not being there for Hope's childhood, ruining Hope's marriage, and taking part in Ridge's accident. Hope didn't want to talk about that now. Deacon went upstairs to make Hope a mango lemon ice packet when he came down Brooke was explaining the accident. Deacon overheard and asked about Justin. Then Alison's name was brought up and Deacon described her as Bill's blond dishy assistant. Hope stated theat she's a brunette now. Katie made a negative comment that that's the only natural thing about her. Deacon questioned that she doesn't like her. Katie told him the feeling's mutual. Deacon has a flashback about Alison and him kissing in Italy and told Brooke he thinks he knows a way. Deacon called up Alison and asked if she still has a soft spot for bad boys. She said she does and he asked her who's the baddest bad boy she knows and she said him. He let her know he's coming over to Spencer Publications and spoke to her in Italian. Alison was getting snippy with Adele bossing her around. Adele was unhappy but was forced to obey her. After Adele left, deacon stopped by Alison's office. Deacon spoke to her in Italian. Deacon and Alison hugged and her told her he's been thinking about the time they shared in Italy. All of those hourse alone in the farmhouse. He was looking at the model helicopter Bill has on his shelf and pretended like her wanted to take Alison on a trip somewhere maybe Santa Maria because she has access to it. Alison blurted out that the helicopter's on the yatch in The Middle East. Bill called and sounded happy because he was getting married to Brooke but didn't tell Alison. Deacon told Ridge and Katie about what Alison blurted out. Ridge and Katie figured it out. Deacon called Alison and asked her if she had plans alter and she said she didn't. He asked if Bill would need her to do anything and she told him he's getting married. Ridge left to go after Bill. Justin was at the heli port going to fly Bill to Catalina to prepare for the wedding. Justin opened his locker when Ridge punched him and knocked him out. Ridge took his Spencer Publications jacket and piloted the plane. Bill at first thought it was Justin and started saying that Forrester couldn't ruin it this time. Ridge started tilting the plane at the moment Bill found out it was Ridge. Alison found Justin knocked out and helped him come back. Alison asked where Bill was and Justin didn't know but realized he's on the plane. Ridge would land the plane if Bill would tell Brooke about the incident or he will. Bill told him he would and Ridge landed the plane safely. Category:Characters Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Current characters Category:Recurring Category:Antagonists Category:2011 Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters